


(i'm still working on the title, i will take in suggestions, desperate. i suck at this.)

by Innaleena



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Artists, F/M, M/M, More later - Freeform, Russian Mafia, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:14:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innaleena/pseuds/Innaleena
Summary: For a long time, Kristiina has felt like not fitting anywhere. But could it be she finally has a place to stay?Can she finally find solace?People have surrounded Mikhail that he loves and respects, even though the burden of the mafia is strong,he needs to stand firm. Could it be that he had finally found a light to his darkness?Also, two other people find ending to their longtime overdue story.





	(i'm still working on the title, i will take in suggestions, desperate. i suck at this.)

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, I have bee lurking around a pretty long time, reading these peoples amazing works and bowing down to the masters.  
> And finally, have enough courage ACTUALLY to write something (also have a decent star for the story and even some direction)  
> I'm still a beginner and English isn't my first language, so be kind. 
> 
> About the story, I always have this feeling that Mikhail is more in the bi side or pan, as he has many times expressed his interest on Fei Long.  
> But in my head, I'd like to pair him with my original female character, don't like it, don't read it.  
> And I have always seen Fei Long with either Yoh or grown up Tao, with his attitude he needs someone who more follows him than controls, if  
> that makes sense.
> 
> This will also be the first time writing of male and male pairs, so please bear with me. I hope to get a lot of new inspiration for my writing.

My relatives had labeled me at an early age as a failure. I didn't excel in any "great" subject. Like math, physic, biology, all the things that mattered. In their opinion. A waste of space was the favorite thing that they liked to say to me. 

As I got older, I started to rebel more and more, got into fights, avoided going to school and hanging out with not so lovely people.  
At night I ran away from the house to roam around the city. It didn't matter, something to make me feel and to make the time to go.

The only thing that I took seriously was arts, drawing, painting, photography, crafts, woodworks. Everything that I could do by hand. But in the family's eyes, it was nothing, just a waste of time, rubbish. 

Then the time came finally, on my sixteenth birthday, they threw me out. My aunt only gave me my passport, 100 rubles, my stuff in two bags and a backpack. Nowhere to go.

The only person that I could go to was my Father, Nikolai. He was thrown out of the house after I was born. The reason was that he was the black sheep of the family, for loving another man. So he was paired with my mother Anna, she was his longtime friend; they always were more friends than lovers. 

Anna was also black sheep in her family, a mental case in harsh words. Her mental health wasn't the strongest since childhood. But Nikolai never saw her as lacking.

She always knew his preference, and accepting it, but couldn't go against her and his family. After she had given birth to me, she was sent away to Finland, my grandparents raised me. They thought that they could weed out the evil influence out of me.

But they were far from it, it made me rebel even more, and I always knew that I was the odd one out, only made to follow the rules to become one of their many puppets. 

Only time's that I met them was in funerals and family meeting, for some twisted reason the thrown out people still were asked to come in the house on the days of funerals and the reunion day. 

My father was always dear to me; the first time I met him, that I could even remember, the connection was clear to me. I was also an outsider in the family. Every time we met he gave me beautiful jewelry which he had made himself, he was artisan/goldsmith.

My mother also was a sweet woman, she cared to form me, but she started to show signs of Alzheimer, soon after my fifth birthday. She was sent to an institution after that. I miss her, and I knew that my father did too, she was his only friend at the time, only one in the fucked up family that accepted him. 

I remember the night vividly when I stood outside of his porch in Vyborg. The air was heavy from raining all day, and I was wet as a dog from making my way here buy first by bus and the rest of the trip hitchhiking. Thankfully the journey was uneventful. 

Before I could knock, Nikolai had opened the door, with worry on plastered on his face. Only tired laugh and smile came from me as an answer; he ushered me into the warm house. He was like a mother hen pushing me to the shower and brought me clothes to change. We sat in front of the fireplace after the rain, and I explained everything to him. Before I could react tears fooled, breaking the wall of emotions. He held me for a long time and calmed me down.

Three years have passed since that night, since then I have lived with him. Best years of my life, I had my life back, not living into someone's expectations and standards. 

As time went time, I wanted to give something back to my father, even though he always said that he was happy with his life now. But most of the evenings, when the weather was calm and warm, he sat on the chair in the porch gazing somewhere far away. He looked so sad, yet somehow beautiful. 

I started working on a painting, quietly and slowly, pouring the emotion I saw into the canvas and capturing the melancholy of missing someone. 

Of course, he was mad when I got caught making the portrait. Thankfully after I had finished the picture so, he couldn't do anything. After a while of pleading and persuasion, he permitted the permission to admit the painting into a competition. He said that he wanted to show it, Nikolai loved the picture because it felt like he could see his old lover in it for some reason.

He has told me bit by bit of his love, how they met in a park when playing hooky from school, he was from the lower class and Nikolai from the upper class. His name was Dimitri; they hang out almost every day and became best friends. When they were nineteen, Dimitri confessed that he loved Nikolai, and for the two of them worked on the goal of leaving St.Petersburg together and starting their own life. 

But they got caught by Nikolai's mother, and hell went loose. They were separated, and he was sent to a religious camp to get "healed." For a year he was there, and when Nikolai got out he left the hellhole, he did stay with the Vasiliev family for a long time, he didn't want to leave Anna behind, also his grandparents, who were the only friendly people beside Anna. Weren't doing well, they both were sick. And he wanted to help them. After a while the two of them were pressured to get married and have children, to do something useful. After a long time, a baby girl was born, but after that, the family sent both of them away. Not long after that, his grandparents passed away.

The story inspired me to paint him, to show that he was alive, even though hurt. Show him that he was here, and working his way. He had worked himself up from the ditch. 

After three weeks the call finally came from the competition, the painting had gotten the third place. We celebrated the painting's success with our friends and co-artist/workers.

With the call also came an invitation to come St.Petersburg to the exhibition where all the paintings will be presented. The very next day we booked a hotel and train to go there. 

I was excited, and Nikolai was nervous, he hasn't gone there only a few times after he left. When the time finally came, and we were on our way to there, the scenery changed went by fast. But as we got closer and the landscape became more familiar and at the same time so strange. Nikolai told more stories from his youth. He looked like a child when we got off, reminiscing places that have changed and those that haven't. 

We took a taxi to our hotel; he had booked the hotel near his old apartment to see how things had changed, we just dropped our stuff there and decided to walk around the neighborhood. Also to shop some clothes for tomorrows exhibition, he insisted on buying me a new set of outfit, I only agreed after if we got him one. 

Nikolai got black dress pants, a jacket, a sweater to go with it and new shoes. For myself simple dress, sheer long sleeved top and black dress, also some cute boots. 

When we got back to the hotel, I went to sleep to wake up early. But the cold air woke me up in the middle of the night, the digital clock on the side table was only two. Nikolai was sitting on a chair in the balcony, gazing down to the town. He looked happy.


End file.
